Thaddeus Ross (Earth-69413)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-69413 | BaseOfOperations = Dystopia, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Orange | UnusualFeatures = Rock body | Citizenship = Dystopian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader, rebel fighter; former soldier, pilot | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Greg Land | First = Future Imperfect #1 | HistoryText = Thaddeus Ross was a Air Force major within the astronaut program when he took a shuttle with him and Glenn Talbot into outer space where they plotted a course that ended up going through a storm of cosmic rays. After being bombarded by the radiation, the ship was damaged and crashed landed. As Ross pulled himself from the wreckage, he found that Talbot died. All of a sudden, he noticed that his body started to change into a orange-colored, thick-skinned, heavily-muscled, and super humanly strong rock creature. Freaked out from his appearance, he disappeared into the forest. Calling himself the Thing, he later became the leader of the resistance against the Baron of Dystopia, Maestro. Ross was at the rebel base when when of his fighters, Ruby Summers brought an elderly man there who claimed he was an Asgardian named Odin so he could rest. But this was a ruse, as it turned out that "Odin" was really the Maestro in human form. He started to attack the rebels, which drew the Thing's attention. A battle broke out between the two behemoths which resulted in everyone being evacuated above ground. After trading blows back and forthm the Maestro gained the upper-hand by knocking Ross out while his soldiers showed up in time to back him up. He then took Thing back to his palace as a prisoner. With the Thing immobilized, Maestro told him about his plans to overthrow God-Doom and asked for his help, which made him curious. He was looking for the legendary Destroyer armor which according to a book was powerful enough to take out Doom. Maestro asked Ross for his help and he agreed if it meant that he wouldn't be the Baron of Dystopia anymore. As they talked about their uneasy alliance, Thing's rebel friends broke into the palace thinking he was being held prisoner which in fact the opposite he told them they would be joining forces with the Maestro instead. Thing along with his resistance group followed the Maestro to Norseheim, where according to the book stolen from Doom would lead them to Ulik the Troll who knew of the location of the armor. To get information about Ulik's whereabouts, the group entered a local pub and found Hoder, who revealed to them that Ulik was in Nornheim and told them where they would find its entrance. Upon entering Nornheim and Ulik's cave, Thing and the others were immediately attacked by Ulik's horde of trolls while Maestro took on Ulik himself. Defeated, Ulik was forced to tell them the location of the armor. He then guided them to the Ancient One, who they learned was actually Rick Jones and also the guardian of the Destroyer armor. Rick led them to the armor, which after some hesitation the Maestro put it on, but in the end Ross and his group learned from Rick that while he wears the armor, he will forever be trapped in a illusion of his own creation which was fine for The Thing as they headed back to Dystopia, now without its tyrant king. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Benjamin Grimm of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Benjamin Grimm of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Rock Body Category:Ross Family Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Astronauts Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants